epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YouTubeKorea/The Master vs Jim Moriarty: Some Crappy Rap Battles Episode Four
Hey, people, this is YTK. I know some of you don't know what the fuck this is, but I've been doing a series called Some Crappy Rap Battles way back in, like, the summer/fall of 2013, and I haven't been doing it since the third episode . Well, now I'm back, and this time, the battle will be the famous antagonist of Doctor Who, the Doctor's "best enemy", the Master, against the cunning villain of Sherlock, James "Jim" Moriarty. Let the battle begin, and please enjoy the severly crappy show. Lyrics SOME CRAPPY RAP BATTLES! THE MASTER! VS! JIM MORIARTY!!! BEGIN! The Master: Who am I? Well, I'm often referred to as the Master So now run, Jim, run for your life, and run faster Cause you'll see that I'm much more Terrifying than the Autons Here's my army of Toclafanes, why don't you try to stop 'em? Can you hear it, Jim? The sound of me whooping your ass up to the sky Look, I'm dissing you LIKE A MASTER, and it's as easy as Pi You should be dropping soaps in jail, while I'm chilling in Gallifrey Is that a Browning in your pocket, or were you never "pretending" to be gay? Jim Moriarty: I'm back to spread fear all over the world It's me against Rassilon's little bitch, so unlucky with girls Imma kill you in this lyrical car crash just like Roger Delgado Even the Doctor's a better villain than you, man, he blew up Skaro My ways of crime will send them chills right down to your socks I'm so blooming smart that I outsmarted the fuck outta Sherlock Shrinking people and shooting lasers? Really, is that all you can do? You're a ripoff of me, and everyone in Earth knows too The Master: Well, I'll grab that goody-goody face and knock if four times You and your pathetic "crimes" are about to be squished like lime by my rhymes Sorry, but you've got no chance of Survival when I have my Masterace A couple of sweaty slaves in countries like Serbia? That's your case I'll give you a choice: either leave this battle and disappear like a B''ee Or get Paradox-machined so hard that you'll get sent back to ''BC The only place you beling is in Sherlock Holmes's mind palace, see? Now let the whole world know that your revival is a fallacy Jim Moriarty: I'd burn the two hearts out of you, but you already got shot by your mate Your name means absolutely nothing, you can't even Masterbate Cause your screwdriver is as small as Tenth, while mine is as big as Eleventh You may have sent a rocket up to Utopia, but you won't be going to heaven I've seen how you looked like in the seventies, and Lazarus looks much better Let me just send you a text, because I can kill people with a letter So come down to the pool, Harry boy, where you'll lyrically get drowned I showed more authority than you when I was wearing a crown Poll Who won? The Master Jim Moriarty Category:Blog posts